Secrets and Saviors
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: AU While Chris is in the past trying to save Wyatt plans are being made in the future to help him out, family secrets are revealed and everyone is going to need saving.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first charmed fic, its an AU crossover of seasons 6 and 8 it has Billy, Henry, Coop, and adult Chris on his mission to save Wyatt the sisters don't know that Wyatt is the evil but they do know that Chris is Piper's son

A/N this is my first charmed fic, its an AU crossover of seasons 6 and 8 it has Billy, Henry, Coop, and adult Chris on his mission to save Wyatt the sisters don't know that Wyatt is the evil but they do know that Chris is Piper's son. 

Prologue – Year 2024

Wyatt Halliwell walked through the Underworld. This particular section he had transformed into a series of dungeons for the magical beings that opposed him but he did not kill. As he passed the cages he heard the prisoners inside of them rattling the bars and yelling obscenities at him. He smiled to himself, they were angry at the wrong person they should be mad at themselves for not joining his side. 

A few minutes later he reached the end of the cells until he was facing the lone cell at the end of the passageway. Unlike the other cells this one held only one prisoner. While any other person would have been vanquished the second they beheaded his girlfriend, as this prisoner had done, Wyatt did have a soft spot in his heart. He knelt done so that he could be at eye level with the prisoner who was sitting on the ground.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fuck off Wyatt" came the reply.

To the surprise of his escort of demons that had followed him there Wyatt did not retaliate.

"Have they been treating you alright?" he continued to ask about their wellbeing.

"Yes Wyatt your demonic dogs have been treating me splendidly." The prisoner shot back, voice heavy with sarcasm. 

Finally having enough Wyatt snapped, "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now. I've been saving your life and this is how you treat me?"

"I'm your only weakness Wyatt, you can't kill me, and you can't let anyone else kill me, so you throw me in this hell so that you can't me hurt. This isn't about me, it's always about you. But I will tell you one thing. You won't have to worry about it anymore, I'm going to get out and I'm going to save you."

"Save me? Careful you're starting to sound like Chris"

"We both want to help you Wyatt let us"

"I don't need help. You're the one is going to need help in a little while"

The prisoner laughed.

"Come on Wyatt both of us know that the one thing you can't do is hurt me."

Wyatt didn't reply but stood up and turned to leave. When he was a few steps away he turned around, "I will kill Chris, what makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Chris is your brother, you have no problem with a brother, but you won't hurt me because you can't hurt you baby sister." And with that she started laughing, "Bye Wyatt, I'll see you tomorrow"

Wyatt glared at his sister for a few seconds before angrily orbing out. 

A/N that's the prologue review let me know what you think

next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow

--EagleQ


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know I haven't updated in a long time and I said I would but ive been really busy with AP exams and sports so heres the next chapter im sorry its really short ill have a longer chap up as soon as I can

A/N I know I haven't updated in a long time and I said I would but ive been really busy with AP exams and sports so heres the next chapter im sorry its really short ill have a longer chap up as soon as I can

--Halliwell Manor 2006

Chris walked into the attic and crossed over to the Book of Shadows.

_There has to be something in here. How can I be seeing Bianca? I saw her die._

Billie chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey Chris what's up? A new demon?"

"No I'm just trying to figure some things out"

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, but thanks"

"Alright well if you need any help …"

Billie was cut off as the pair heard Phoebe scream from downstairs. They rushed out of the attic and down to the living room where they found Phoebe in a chair with Piper and Paige next to her.

"What happened?" Billie rushed out

"I had a premonition. It was so real I felt like I was actually there."

"What was it about?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"A group of women appeared kind of like a cupid would they were followed by a darklighter who kept throwing fireballs at them. When they fled he turned to me and it was like he knew me and was there for me he threw a few energy balls but the girls from before came in and one of them was killed protecting me. I felt, I don't know but just as the darklighter was going to kill me I was pulled out of the premonition. It felt so real."

"So we'll keep on the lookout for female cupids" Paige responded

"But there are no female cupids. It's impossible" Coop informed the sisters, Billie, and Chris.

"Maybe not. Phoebe, what did the darklighter look like?"

"He was tall, with shoulder length blonde curly hair. He had this look in his eyes it was cocky I guess, he was overconfident of himself. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know who he is and I know who the cupids are"

"Who?"

"My family"


End file.
